Daughtry
Daughtry est un groupe de rock américain formé à la suite de de American Idol 2006 où le chanteur du groupe Chris Daughtry fût éliminé en finale. Formation Au lendemain de l'élimination de Chris Daughtry de la saison 5 d'American Idol en 2006 le groupe éponyme voit le jour. Le groupe Fuel proposa à Chris de les rejoindre mais il déclina voulant former son propre groupe. Il signe avec le label 19 entertainment et RCA-Records et ce sont eux qui choisiront les autres membres du groupe: Jeremy Brady, Josh Paul, Josh Steely et Joey Barnes. Par la suite Jeremy Brady et Joey Barnes quitteront le groupe pour être remplacés respectivement par Brian Craddock et Robin Diaz. Le dernier membre a avoir quitté le groupe est Josh Paul en septembre 2012 mais en mai 2013 il réintègre le groupe. Membres Membres acutels Anciens membres *Jeremy Brady: Guitare rythmique et choeurs (jusqu'à 2007) *Joey Barnes: batterie, percussion, clavier et choeurs (jusqu'en 2010) Contact *Leur site officiel: http://www.daughtryofficial.com/us/home *Leur compte VEVO : http://www.youtube.com/user/daughtryVEVO *Le compte Twitter de Chris Daughtry : https://twitter.com/CHRIS_Daughtry Anecdotes *Leurs plus gros succès fût la chanson It's Not Over reprise dans bon nombres de séries ou films tel qu'Alerte Cobra. Il s'écoule à plus de 7 millions d'exemplaires. *Le chanteur et guitariste de Nickelback, Chad Kroeger, a participé à leur 1er album. *Chris a écrit toutes les paroles pour le troisième album et le quatrième. *La chanson September fût presque entièrement écrite par le bassiste Josh Paul. Albums 'Daughtry (2007)' right|200px C'est le premier album éponyme du groupe sorti en 2007. Le plus gros succès de cet album est le titre It's not Over. Une version deluxe fût sortie en 2008 composée d'un CD et d'un DVD. Le CD reprend toutes leurs chansons avec une version live de It's Not Over et 2 acoustic Home et What About Now ainsi qu'une chanson inédite intitulée Feels Like The First Time alors que le DVD comprte un interview exclusif notamment. #It's Not Over #Used To #Home #Over You #Crashed #Feels Like Tonight #Daughtry feat. Slash What I Want #Breakdown #Gone #There And Back Again #All These Lives #What About Now 'Leave This Town (2009)' right|200pxSecond album sorti le 14 juillet 2009 aux Etats-Unis il s'écoule à près de 1 300 000 exemplaires jusqu'en novembre 2011. Il se classe dès sa sortie numéro 1 du Billboard 200 avec 269 000 copies écoulées en 1 semaine. Le premier single qui sort pour cet album est No Surprise sorti le 6 mai 2009. Il se classe dès son début 15ème au BillBoard 100 et est vendu à près de 1 201 000 copies aux Etats-Unis jusqu'au 19 janvier 2011. Le second single Life After You ''sort en octobre 2009. et se vend à 890 000 exemplaires. Le 3ème ''September fut utilisé pour la saison 9 de American Idol et c'est aussi le moins rentable des 3 singles de l'album puisqu'il ne se vend qu'à 419 000 copies. #Life After You #September #You Don't Belong #Ghost Of Me #No Surprise #Everytime You Turn Around #Open Up Your eyes #What I Mean To Say #Learn My Lesson #Supernatural #Tennessee Line #Call Your Name 'Break The Spell (2011)' right|200px Il sort le 11 novembre 2011 et est certifié disque d'or le 15 décembre 2011. Il fait son entrée à la 8ème place du Billboard 200 et à la 67ème des UK charts. Une Version Deluxe a également été sortie pour ce CD comprenant 4 titres de plus à savoir: Who's They, Maybe We're Already Gone, Everything But Me et enfin Lullaby. 3 clips vidéos sont sortis pour les chansons Outta My Head, Crawling Back To You et Start Of Something Good ''écoulé à environ 10 000 exemplaires. #Renegate #Crawling Back To You #Outta My Head #Start Of Something Good #Crazy #Break The Spell #We're Not Gonna Fall #Gone Too Soon #Losing My Mind #Rescue Me #Lourder Than Ever #Spaceship 'Baptized (2013) 200px|right Ce quatrième album sortira le 19 novembre 2013. Le groupe a travaillé avec notamment Martin Johnson des Boys Like Girls, Rock Mafia mais aussi Scott Stevens et Tamposi. Chris Daughtry a écrit toutes les chansons de l'album. Le premier single fut Waiting for Superman sorti le 17 septembre 2013 suivi par Long Live Rock & Roll le 22 octobre 2013. #Baptized #Waiting for Superman #Battleships #I'll Fight #Wild Heart #Long Live Rock & Roll #The World We Knew #High Above the Ground #Broken Arrows #Witness #Traitor #18 Years Récompenses 2007 *Top in Rock Awards du Breakout Aritst of 2007. *American Music Awards du Breakthrough Artist. *American Music Awards du Best Adult Contemporary Artist. *American Music Awards du meilleur album pop/rock. *Billboard Music Awards du Top Billboard 200 Album. *Billboard Music Awards du Top Artist Duo/Group pop. *Billboard Music Awards du Top New Artist. *Billboard Music Awards du Top Comprehensive Artist. *Billboard Music Awards du Hot 100 Artist - Duo/Group. *Billboard Music Awards du Hot Adult Top 40 Artist. *World Music Awards du Worlds Best Selling Rock Group of 2007. *World Music Awards du Worlds Best Selling New Artist of 2007. 2008 *Americain Music Awards du groupe ou duo pop/rock préféré. *American Music Awards du Favorite Adult Contemporary Artist. *People's Choice Awards de la meilleure chanson rock pour Home. Galerie Chris et Denna.jpg|Chris et sa femme Chris.jpg|Chris Daughtry Daughtry en concert.jpg|Daughtry en concert Le Groupe Daughtry.jpg|Daughtry au complet Clips Vidéos Albums '''Daughtry thumb|left|269px|Daughtry It's Not Over thumb|right|270px|Daughtry Feels Like Tonight thumb|left|270px|Daughtry What About Now thumb|right|270px|Daughtry There And Back Again thumb|left|270px|Daughtry Over You 'Leave This Town' thumb|left|271px|Daughtry September thumb|right|271px|Daughtry Life After You thumb|left|270px|Daughtry No Surprise 'Break The Spell' thumb|left|270px|Daughtry Outta My Head thumb|right|271px|Daughtry Start Of Something Good thumb|left|271px|Crawling Back To You 'Baptized' thumb|left|270 px|Waiting for Superman Performances en Live thumb|left|270px|Over (Californie 2009) thumb|right|270 px|What I Want (Californie 2009) thumb|left|270 px|Used To (Californie 2009) thumb|right|270 px|There and Back Again (Californie 2009) Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins